


Hi Stranger (you can look at my butt)

by smellslikecitrus



Series: Hamilton Memes [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Creepy, Funny, M/M, Meme, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Video Camera, based on a youtube video, it's Alex's birthday, weirdly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikecitrus/pseuds/smellslikecitrus
Summary: Based on "Hi Stranger (you can look at my butt)"John makes a birthday video for Alex while high.I tried.





	Hi Stranger (you can look at my butt)

John set up the video camera. He was planning a birthday video for his boyfriend of three years, Alex. It may have accidentally turned out the tiniest bit creepy, but Alex still loved it. He thought it was hilarious and sweet. 

It also may have turned out the tiniest bit creepy because John was high when he made the video, but Alex didn't mind. 

He was sprawled out on the bed, naked. (Hey, it was for Alex!). He started speaking. 

“Hi stranger.” He winked. “It's been a while.” Alex was on a business trip for Washington with Lafayette. “I've missed you.” He'd been gone for two days. 

John remembered he was naked. “It's okay, you can look at my butt.” John laughed a little breathlessly and laid down. He thought for a moment, then decided to say what was going through his mind.

“I feel like I can really be vulnerable around you,” he whispered, his eyes glazed over. 

He brightened a little, apparently remembering something. He sat up and pulled a brightly colored paper maché tree out from under the bed. “Do you like this tree I made? Cool, right?” he admired the tree for a moment. “I thought it was cool.” He put the tree away. 

John looked off into the distance and sighed, lazily tracing his finger on the fabric of the bed, “it's so hard to make things sometimes, y’know? It just takes so much mental energy.” He laid back down. 

“And I get so tired…” he sighed. “I just wanna sit here and relax with you.”

He turned to look out the window that was over their bed. John quickly grabbed the video camera and positioned it to look out over the city, the orange of the sun shining on the buildings, “wow, check out the sunset! So nice to stop and take all this in. Really makes you enjoy being alive.”

He returned the camera to its original place and leaned back on the bed. “Even you. I love looking at you. I want to remember all your shapes,” he said, the “s” in “shapes” making a little hissing sound. 

John took a sketch pad out and a pencil, and proceeded to draw Alex’s face. On the body of a soft-shelled turtle. Because this was a high John Laurens. 

He almost turned the portrait around to show the camera, but thought better of it, instead just gazing at it and letting out a satisfied, “ahh, beautiful!”

He put the paper away near the tree. Then he really delved into his monologue. 

“I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I see you trying to do so many things at once, worrying about a decision you made, or worried that you said the wrong thing to someone. So hard on yourself. But you're wonderful!” 

John let out a huge smile and continued, “and worthy of being loved. You really are. You just have to let yourself believe it.”

He trailed off, wondering how to end the video. He decided on something he would say to Alex over the phone. 

“Welp, I know you're really busy, and you probably have to go. But I'm glad I got to see you for a minute.” John frowned for a second, probably wondering how that sentence made sense, before clearing his face and saying the last three words in a tender whisper. 

“I love you.”

That's where he planned to end the video, but unfortunately he was not a techie person, so while the screen went black while showing the video, there was still the sound of muffled sheets moving and the click of the recorder being turned off. 

But Alex still loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO??
> 
> ITS ME
> 
> This video was creepy and funny but I feel like the way I wrote it made it seem oddly sweet? Lemme know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
